Tentacion
by Zable-Z
Summary: la historia cambio, los dex holders surgieron sin su primera y mas grande leyenda, el gerrero de los ojos rojos, pero el destino es inevitable, y este entrenador volvera, pero ya no sera el "Sr.heroe" sera mas... mas animal


(Bosque verde)

Jajajajaja-un chico se encontraba corriendo en el ya obscuro bosque, a gran velocidad, sus ojos rojos se movían como un rayo en la obscuridad, la luz de la luna entre las nubes lo iluminaba, su piel clara y cabello azabache, se movían con el viento, una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida a la vez se dibujaba en su rostro, a parte de su riza solo se escuchaban las estrepitosas pisadas de una manada de tauros que lo seguía, miro atrás ocasionalmente para ver que se acercaban poco a poco los tauros.

¿Eso es lo más rápido que corren?, y todo esto por una simple baya, jeje-dijo para si mismo, y siguió corriendo, traía puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra, con una polera roja, y unos pantalones negros, también un estuche de guitarra en la espalda, y en la cadera un cinturón con una piedra trueno, una piedra fuego y una roca agua, los tauros se veían furiosos, y se acercaban echando vapor con cada respiro.

Bueno, nos acercamos a pueblo paleta así que no puedo dejar que sigan o podrían destruir algo-dijo y freno levantando una pequeña estela de polvo, antes de parar había sacado hábilmente su guitarra, era negra con detalles rojos, las cuerdas eran transparentes tenía una muesca en la parte de atrás, y había una gema cristalina en donde se afinaban las cuerdas, acto seguido tomo la roca fuego de su cinto y la puso en la muesca que había detrás de la guitarra, la guitarra se rediseño, con un diseño de fuego que partía desde el medio y la gema de la guitarra se volvió roja, la manada de tauros se acercaba cada vez más, el chico saco una uñeta roja, sonrió maliciosamente una vez más mostrando unos afilados colmillos y alzo el brazo que tenía la uñeta.

Encendamos esto-dijo y se escuchó un poderoso acorde de guitarra seguido de…

(A la mañana siguiente)

El sol iluminaba el pueblo paleta, el chico se encontraba recostado en el pasto… el que quedaba, estaba en medio de un profundo pero no muy ancho cráter humeante, pareciera como si un incendio hubiese surgido del suelo, los tauros ya no estaban, habían huido, el chico solo se encontraba recostado tranquilamente y sentía como la brisa traía la frescura que necesitaba, pesadamente se levantó, miro alrededor, ya acostumbrado a sentir respirar y oler la destrucción a su alrededor, salió del cráter y se encamino a pueblo paleta, pueblo el cual sería su nuevo hogar, camino calmadamente hasta que se encontró en las afueras del pueblo de colores vivos, como su nombre lo indicaba, había una paleta de colores diferentes, mientras avanzaba vio unas casas a las afueras del pueblo, y por un instante solo por un instante, le pareció ver un par de ojos amarillos que lo espiaban desde una de las ventanas, pero luego desaparecieron.

Debo estar cansado-dé dijo a sí mismo, siguió avanzando, pronto se encontró en el centro de la ciudad y atraía varias miradas debido a su apariencia.

"oye mira ese chico… jejeje ¿no es raro?"

"es lindo de cierta manera"

"tiene lindos ojos"

"parece más amable que Green y se ve más guapo"

Al chico en realidad no le importaban los comentarios, solo avanzaba por la ciudad hasta una casa en particular, había un camión de mudanzas estacionado fuera.

¿Con que esta es mi casa eh?-dijo cruzado de brazos sonriendo- veamos cómo está todo-acto seguido entro a la casa, varias personas se paraban fuera de la casa y los vecinos espiaban desde las ventanas, era bastante extraño que un visitante llegara, no mucha gente se mudaba a pueblo paleta, la mayor parte de las personas iban a las grandes ciudades a buscar oportunidades de surgir o a convertirse en grandes entrenadores pokemon, por eso la conmoción, pasaron así varios minutos hasta que la mudanza termino y lo único que quedo fue una caja de tamaño considerable, con signo frágil, entonces el chico salió dela casa y vio la gran conmoción a fuera.

Hmmm, hola a todos, cada vez que me mudo acostumbro a hacer una fiesta para conocer a la gente de la ciudad o pueblo, y esta no será la excepción, será en mi patio, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo sonriendo amistosamente el chico, algunas chicas se sonrojaron, algunos adultos fruncieron el seño mirándolo como si fuera un rebelde, los chicos lo miraban con algo de envidia por el resto de las reacciones, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que había dentro de la caja cuando la abrió, ya que no cabía por la puerta, debía sacar su contenido y meterla por piezas, el objeto en cuestión era una especie de máquina, se veía rara, de aspecto muy futurista, nadie sabía lo que hacía, pero era impresionante verla, cuando la conmoción termino las chicas se fueron cuchicheando a sus casas, los vecinos volvieron a sus asuntos al igual que todos, solo dos habitantes se quedaron pendientes de la casa, un chico de cabello café y ojos verdes que seguía mirando la casa desde el laboratorio de su abuelo y una chica que miraba escondida detrás de una casa, pero ambos pensaban lo mismo

"¿con que una fiesta eh?"-pensaron los dos.

(Tiempo después)

Yellow se encontraba con algo de dificultad espiando en la casa del nuevo habitante del pueblo.

No debería hacer esto pero…-no encontraba nada para justificar más que la sensación de su corazón acelerándose cada vez que veía esos ojos rojos, o su cabello.

Hmmm, ¿a quién espías?-pregunto alguien detrás de la chica, era un chico con camiseta desabrochada roja, cabello negro y ojos rojos.

Al nuevo vecino-dijo Yellow sin mirar.

¿Por qué?-

No lo sé, creo que… no lo sé-dijo sonrojándose un poco.

¿No crees que se podría enojar?-

c-creo que no, tiene una mirada gentil, n-no creo que fuera a enojarse… tanto-dijo sonrojándose más al darse cuenta de cada palabra que decía.

Hmm, esto es un tanto problemático, parece que no está en casa-dijo el chico de ojos rojos mirando por la ventana, la chica rubia solo se sonrojaba.

No ha salido, pero escuche el sonido del agua por lo cual debe estar en la ducha-dijo sonrojándose más al usar su imaginación de manera medianamente pervertida.

¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria al verte espiando?-

No lo se-dijo algo apenada.

Yo si se-

¿en serio? ¿Cómo?-dijo volteándose viendo al chico sonriendo mostrando una mirada divertida y maliciosa.

Creo que te diría que es malo espiar, y te preguntaría si no te gustaría ver la casa desde el interior-dijo acercando su cara a la de la chica, la cual estaba completamente sonrojada, con la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos al ver que la persona a la cual supuestamente estaba espiando, estaba delante de ella con un pantalón negro y una camisa desabrochada que le revelaba la mayoría del torso.

Ahhh ahh ahh, emm, ahh-era lo único que salía de la boca de la chica.

y… ¿me dirás tu nombre?-dijo acercando su rostro sonriente al de la chica.

Emmm, m-me llamo y-decía tímidamente con los ojos medio cerrados mientras acercaba también su cara.

¡su nombre es Yellow! ¡y es mi novia!-dijo un chico de cabello café y ojos verdes, su voz era fría e iracunda, y sus ojos destellaban odio.

Bueeeeeno ese es el primer capitulo de la aventura del dex holder de los ojos rojos.


End file.
